Aromatic amines having unsubstituted ortho positions can be alkylated in the ortho position by reaction with an aliphatic olefin in the presence of aluminum trianiline (Kolka et al, U.S. Pat. No. 2,814,646). The reaction rate can be promoted by adding a Friedel-Crafts catalyst, e.g. aluminum chloride (Stroh et al, U.S. Pat. No. 3,275,690). Another method of ortho alkylating aromatic amines is to form a catalyst by adding an alkyl aluminum halide, e.g. diethyl aluminum chloride, to the aromatic amine and reacting the mixture with an olefin (Klopfer, U.S. Pat. No. 3,923,892). In another process a hydrogen halide, e.g. hydrogen chloride, is added to the aromatic amine containing an aluminum trianilide catalyst and this is then reacted with an olefin (Governale et al, U.S. Pat. No. 4,128,582). These patents are incorporated herein by reference for their disclosure of methods of ortho alkylating aromatic amines by reaction with an olefin in the presence of an aluminum anilide type catalyst. The present invention is an improvement upon such known procedures whereby yields are increased.